Derek Pappalardo
Federico "Derek" Pappalardo é um personagem e Antagonista em Mafia II, mas um aliado por grande parte da história do jogo. Ele é um Caporegime na Família Vinci e o chefe do sindicato portuário nas docas de Southport. Descrição Um antigo capo na família Vinci e o abusivo chefe do sindicato portuário em Southport, Derek é um mafioso ganancioso, violento e esperto, tendo conexões e sendo bem conhecido no submundo criminoso da cidade. Ele e seu braço-direito Steve são homens cruéis e abusivos com os trabalhadores humildes nas docas, e Derek é odiado pelo seus empregados por suas horríveis condições de trabalho. Ele é grosseiro, violento e ganancioso, atributos perfeitos para seu trabalho. História Passado Vindo da Sicília, Derek começou a trabalhar para o chefe do sindicato portuário das docas de Southport como um quebra-greve em 1916, violentamente dando um fim aos greves dos empregados e trabalhadores. Durante a Proibição, Derek se envolveu no contrabando de bebidas nas docas e ajudou a Família Vinci na operação de tráfico de bebidas deles, o que fez Derek se juntar a eles. Ele foi preso por desvio de dinheiro e na prisão conheceu Steve Coyne, que trabalhou para ele como seu guarda-costas e músculo na prisão. Quando os dois foram soltos, Steve continuou a trabalhar para Derek, mas nunca podia tornar-se um membro oficial da família pois era irlandês-holandês. Quando o lucro da Proibição acabou na década de 1930, as tensões entre as famílias Vinci e Moretti aumentaram e causaram um conflito de gangues entre elas. Derek foi um dos principais participantes da guerra, e foi seu braço-direito Steve que assassinou Don Tomaso Moretti em 1933. Impressionado com Derek, Don Frank Vinci deu a Derek a posição de Caporegime na família e colocou ele no comando das docas em Southport. Ele mandou Steve afundar um trabalhador chamado Antonio Scaletta, que estava causando problemas para eles. Derek também organizou um esquema de exportação de veículos raros nas docas. Encontrando Vito Em fevereiro de 1945, Vito Scaletta, filho de Antonio, foi até Derek, procurando por trabalho. Derek não dá muita atenção a Vito e envia ele para fazer um trabalho comum de carregamento de caixas. Vito fica de saco cheio e diz que ele pode ganhar mais trabalhando pra "Barbaro Incorporated", e quando ouve o nome de Joe Barbaro, Derek liga pra Joe e pergunta a ele se ele conhece Vito. Joe diz a Derek que Vito é seu melhor amigo, e Derek rapidamente muda de pensamentos e dá a Vito a tarefa de coletar as dívidas e a "taxa do barbeador" dos empregados. Anos depois, em 1951, Derek atendeu a cerimonia de iniciação de Vito e Joe na Família Falcone. Morte Em setembro de 1951, Derek demitiu um trabalhador que havia quebrado o braço e não ido ao trabalho como consequência. Isso causou uma greve nas docas, com os empregados e trabalhadores se recusando a trabalhar até Derek dar o trabalho de volta ao colega deles. Nesse tempo, Don Vinci havia organizado uma reunião com os outros mafiosos da cidade e levado todos os homens de Derek como guardas-costas. Derek então recrutou Vito, que estava precisando de dinheiro, e levou Steve e alguns de seus homens restantes para acabar com a greve. No meio das negociações, um trabalhador velho reconheceu Vito e perguntou por que ele estava trabalhando para Derek depois do que ele fez para o pai dele. Steve aponta uma arma para o trabalhador e diz pra ele calar a boca, mas outro empregado se levanta e conta como Steve afundou Antonio. Quando pressionado por respostas, Steve finalmente admite ter matado o homem, e Vito então aponta sua arma a Derek. Derek diz a Vito que eles fizeram um juramento, que suas Famílias importam mais que suas famílias verdadeiras. Vito ignora, e Derek diz a Vito que ele o desapontou, e então corre com seus homens para seu escritório. Vito e alguns trabalhadores então vão atrás de Derek, e após dar um fim em Steve, Vito confronta Derek no armazém da doca. Após um intenso tiroteio, Vito mata todos os homens de Derek, e finalmente acaba com Derek, vingando seu pai. Aparições em Missões *Prólogo *Enemy of the State *Balls and Beans *Stairway to Heaven (morto) Curiosidades *É possível não matar Derek e Steve se o jogador consegue o dinheiro suficiente para pagar o Bruno antes de visitar eles, mas o jogo mesmo segue que Derek foi morto. *Iriam ter missões secundárias dadas por Derek, mas elas foram cortadas do jogo. Quando visitado em qualquer capítulo em seu escritório, Derek pode dizer que não tem nenhum trabalho para Vito ainda. Categoria:Mafia II Categoria:Personagens em Mafia II Categoria:Família Vinci Categoria:Caporegime Categoria:Personagens mortos